pokemon_gaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
this is a guide for anyone who is wondering what Pokémon Gaius is and anyone who wishes to contribute. Starting Newcomers are appreciated, but there are a few things that people need to know. For starters, this game is made by people who have a certain vision for what the game looks like in its final rendition, which means some thing may not be welcomed by us. If some one has skills that are valuable to this project, they're appreciated, but we are not obligated to add an idea or concept.. Again, we would love your help, but whether or not your contribution will end up in the finished product is up to us. If you know that you can't contribute to something, then please don't try to contribute to it. its a waste of our time. The wiki allows anonymous edits, and the forum allows anonymous posting, for those of you who are concerned, however if you choose to edit the wiki, it is highly suggested you include a summary of what you changed, and, if applicable, the number of the post in thread that warranted the change. The decisions we make are all final. do not be argumentative just because we didn't accept your idea, something doesn't make sense, or anything else. We want as little unpleasantries as possible. Please ignore anyone who insults you or your ideas. We are open to suggestions, but please do not contribute an idea based off of GameFreak or anyone else. If your reason for your idea is that "this person is doing it, so you should too" rather than "this is a good idea and you should incorperate it" then think a little harder about your idea. But again, we're not trying to disregard your ideas. Any and all help is appreciated, and if you think you have a good idea, submit it to us and we will consider it What you can do If you can draw, we need artwork for Pokémon and characters, sprite pose sketches and trainer art. Please visit the pages for Pokémon and Characters and be sure to consult us before you decide to create and/or submit something. We do have somethings in mind when it comes to certain things, so please notify us before you do anything. We also need stats for Pokémon,as well as certain details (such as height and weight). We also need help in deciding what moves Pokémon can learn through leveling-up, TM moves, Move Tutor, and Breeding moves. we also need help in deciding where each Pokémon goes in the Pokédex. Pokémon with a # by their number are set by that number. For all of these things, remember to post them in the thread before updating the wiki. Silence does not mean approval. this is not a complete list of what we need help with and will be updated, so be sure to check back in the future to see what else you can do to help The Pokédex is complete and we will not accept any more Pokémon. All names have been decided upon and will not be changed. Again, NO NEW POKÉMON WILL BE ACCEPTED. Mega evolutions and Z-moves will not be implemented into the game. this is a final decision Contact We would prefer you contact us before you contribute anything. We prefer you email us, but you can also post in the current thread. email us here at pokemongaia14@gmail.com. Please Do not email us about the Pokémon Gaia fangame, this is the Pokémon Gaius fangame (see our Apologies page for more details)